Spezra
by onlyanothernobody
Summary: Spencer is with Ezra instead of Aria. THIS SITE NEEDS MORE SPEZRA .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately do not own Pretty Little Liars.

Spencer was walking down the hallway, nose buried deep in her advanced chemistry textbook, when her phone buzzed in her pocket.

_Meet me at lunch Spence? x. -E_

Spencer smiled. Then cringed. No matter how much she loved Ezra, she knew this was wrong, She was a Hastings, after all. flawless. Or so everyone thought. She was definitely not supposed to be fooling around with her English teacher. Ezra and her weren't just some fling, though. This had been going on for far too long for her to brush it off like that anymore.

_Definitely_. She tapped back.

Spencer went through her morning classes barely paying attention. It didn't matter, she was ahead anyways.

She let her mind wander, gently brushing her fingers over her neck, where under a layer of make-up, a small yet noticeable hickey was. Smiling at the memory of his lips on her skin, of the bruises in less-noticeable places- he was so gentle with her. "SPENCE" wha-

SPENCER! Hanna was yelling at her, waving both hands infront of her face, lightly smacking her cheek

"Jeez, yeah Hanna, whats up" Spencer said, annoyed at the interruption.

"Just thought you should know class has been over for over ten minutes! What are you thinking about anyways? OH. MY. GOD.! IS IT A BOY? I KNOW THAT LOOK SPENCER, DON'T LIE TO ME"

Ugh God Hanna, No it's not a boy!, now i'm going to be late for my er- lunchtime study group! Gotta go! Spencer said the last part over her shoulder, running out of the class.

_"That was weird_" Thought Hanna. _"something's going on with her."_

Spencer rushed into Fitz' class , completely out of breath, when she realized the classroom was empty.

_"shit, did i miss him?"_

The door closed behind her and she felt strong arms snake around her waist. relaxing into his embrace, surrounded by the familiar scent of cologne, she sighed in content._ Ezra_. She felt his cheek rest on her shoulder, stubble tickling her neck.

"I've missed you, beautiful" He whispered happily. "Sorry i wasn't here; last minute call to see Tamborelli about the field trip next week"

Spencer turned around in his arms and planted a soft kiss on his jaw

"As long as I get to see you, Mr. Fitz."

He chuckled. "Spence you can call me Ezra, I'm not your teacher right now"

"I know, but it's fun to tease you." she said with a smile.

He looked down at her fondly and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips, lightly nibbling on the bottom one and pulling her in closer.

"I hate how we have to hide." Spencer said into the kiss. "It's not fair."

"I know Spence. It really isn't. But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy the time we do have together" He muttered, pulling her impossibly close to him and putting his hand under the back of her shirt, gently resting it on the small of her back. He started kissing her more passionately, to prove his point.

Spencer happily returned the same amount of need, content being in Ezra's arms, everything felt perfect when she was with him. She felt safe, and wanted.

But lunch had to end eventually. And her friends were getting suspicious. Spencer knew she needed some excuse. And fast.

On her way to fourth period, Spencer was confronted with three very worried looking friends. Aria, Hanna and Emily were waiting outside her class._ "oh god._"

They dragged her into the washroom and locked the door.

"Okay, Spence. You need to tell us what's going on with you. You've been acting really weird lately. and you haven't eaten lunch with us in weeks!." said Emily, a concerned expression on her face.

"I told you guys, I have a stu-"

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION YOUR NONEXISTENT STUPID STUDY GROUP, HASTINGS. I LOOKED IT UP. NO. SUCH. THING." yelled Hanna angrily.

_does she always have to yell?_

"Look Spence, I know whatever it is must be really important since you haven't told any of us yet. But You can trust us. We all love you no matter what, you know that right?" said Aria softly.

"I know you guys. I'm sorry for sneaking around. This is just kind of hard to say out loud. I have a hard time believing it myself sometimes. How about we all have a sleepover at my house, and i'll tell you then?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

Author's note: I've decided that this website needs more Spezra. I love the pairing and here's my contribution. A new chapter will be posted soon if i get any feedback :) ! i'll try to make it a lot longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty little liars.

Spencer sat on her couch, sipping a huge cup of coffee, nervous about the girls coming over.

"_What am I going to tell them?"_

Just then, she heard the doorbell ring three times, signalling the arrival of her three best friends.

"Hey Spencey! We brought snacks!" Aria giggled before giving her a big hug and sloppy kiss on the cheek, and stumbling over to the couch.

What's wrong with Aria? Spencer asked.

"She's pretty drunk" Emily giggled, Hannah bursting into a fit of laughter behind her, "she flashed an old couple earlier" said Hanna before moving to sit on a stool in the kitchen.

Spencer laughed at the short brunette as she danced around her living room, knocking things over along the way. Spencer felt more confident about talking to her friends; drunken Aria never failed to calm her nerves a bit.

_They'll support me no matter what. _She thought surely to herself, _they're my best friends._

Sitting down beside Hannah, Spencer could feel the question in the air.

"Okay, guys. I know you're probably confused as to why I didn't just tell you at school. And I know I've been distant lately and sneaking off places-"

"Spence, just tell us, we'll be fine with it no matter what it is, you might have to tell Aria some other time since she just passed out in your hallway, but other than that- save the speech, and just get it out, we're here for you." Hanna said, trying to calm her shaking friend.

"I've been seeing someone." Spencer let out quickly

"Spence that's great! Who is it?" Emily said, smiling reassuringly

"Don't freak out, okay?" "It's Mr. Fitz.. Well Ezra Fitz."

Daaaamn Spencer! I thought this was gonna be bad news! You're hooking up with a hot teacher, that's probably every high schoolers dream! And Ezra Fitz!- wait you guys are hooking up, right? Was he good? Where'd it happen, why haven't I noticed!

Han calm down ! yes we've slept together. And he's been nothing but slow and gentle. He waited until I was ready; he's such a gentleman, sweet and kind. And as you put it, he's also a hot teacher, I couldn't be happier with him.

Aww, that's sweet, I'm so happy for you! But how did all this start? Emily said.

Spencer thought back to labor day, when she was sat in a bar, sipping on some fruity drink the bar tender had suggested.

_Spencer glanced up from her lap as the bar door swung open, letting in a tall, incredibly handsome man along with a few of his friends. She looked from his Piercing blue eyes, down to his shoes and back, only to find his eyes staring curiously back into hers. Blushing, She got back to sipping her drink and pretending to be completely fascinated by her hands._

_"Hey there. Mind if I sit down?"_

_Spencer jolted up, startled, and found the same man nervously standing there with a crooked smile, waiting for an answer. Her eyes softened and she found her voice._

_"oh, of course sit down"_

_"I'm Ezra"_

_"Spencer, nice to meet you"_

_"You too."_

_Over an hour later, Spencer was still talking to Ezra, conversation coming easily between the two, from writing, to music and her passion for field hockey, she found herself opening up to Ezra and feeling safe sitting with him. They were now sat much closer together than before, and His right hand was resting gently on her thigh, with her hand in his left, running his thumb over her knuckles. Spencer was finding it increasingly difficult to keep eye contact, as her eyes kept trailing down to his very kissable lips. Ezra trailed off mid-sentence and took notice of where spencer's eyes were, he tilted her chin up slowly, bringing her eyes up to his, and leaned in, spencer closed her eyes and felt his soft lips connect to hers, She felt so comfortable, like she'd done this a thousand times before, their lips slowly started moving together, getting into a natural rhythm before she felt his tongue slide along her lower lip. Stiffling a moan, she parted her lips slightly and felt him graze his teeth along her upper lip before gliding his tongue into her mouth, and pulling her closer to him. He tasted like mint and a hint of alchohol. Their kisses started to get more passionate, more hungry and full of desire, despite the drinks, she still knew they were in a public place. Spencer slowed the kiss down, and finally their lips parted. Ezra touched his forehead to hers, panting loudly._

_"Wow." He got out between breaths._

_"Wow is right" she smirked._

_Spencer looked down and realized the position they were in. She was practically straddling Ezra in the booth, his hand pulling her into him by the small of her back, her hands were knotted in his hair._

_"Wanna continue?" Ezra asked shyly, not pressuring her into anything_

_She nodded._

_Ezra grabbed her hand and led her towards the bathroom._

_He locked the door and kissed her slowly at first, and then pushed her roughly against the door, bringing their bodies as close as possible, spencer let out a gasp, before kissing him back with as much passion as she could, biting his lips and pulling him closer into her, he lifted her up onto the counter, not breaking the kiss, and stood in between her legs as his kisses trailed slowly down to her neck where he bit and sucked, leaving deep purple marks as he went._

Spencer smiled at the memory.

_"_After the bathroom situation, we exchanged numbers and texted every day until school started. Of course it was a shock once He found out I was in high school, and that he would be teaching me English. We tried to break it off when he found out, but every time we try I just end up back in his apartment apologising over dinner. So we've stopped fighting it, 'A' almost outed us a couple times but we've gotten around it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner you guys."

"Wow spence, We had no idea." Emily said.

"you can't tell anyone"

"We know, and we wouldn't" Hanna said, taking Spencers hand in her own.

Just then they heard a loud thump coming from the hallway,

All of them turned their heads to see Aria walking into the wall with a lamp shade on her head.

"paaarty!" she yelled as she fell to the floor.

Hanna ran over to Aria and pulled the lampshade off her head, Emily was in a fit of giggles on the couch.

Nothing had changed except now she could freely talk about Her Boyfriend around her friends, with 'A' as the only problem.

That's chapter 2!

Yes, I know it's been a billion years since I've updated. And I'm so sorry! I am planning on continuing this story, and thank you for all your reviews and follows. They definitely helped me to write this chapter. About Aria.. I dunno I just kind of wrote in that she was drunk for some reason. I thought it was funny :)

Tell me what you think! And if you have ideas of what you want for the story, go for it and tell me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty little liars of course.

It was a week after the sleepover, and Spencer was studying for a big physics test when her phone beeped, signalling a text message.

Spencer automatically tensed when she grabbed her phone and opened it up:

_I bet telling your friends lifted a weight off your shoulders, huh? But what if daddy happened to find out about your little secret? ~ xx - 'A' . _Attached to the message was a photo taken from outside Ezra's English classroom of them sharing a rather passionate kiss.

Spencer sent out an "S.O.S" to Emily, Hannah and Aria with shaky hands, and went downstairs to make herself a huge cup of coffee.

"Spencer what happened? We were at the brew and –"

"You're okay!" Aria yelled, cutting off Emily and giving Spencer a big hug, followed by her two other friends.

When they pulled back, they noticed spencer looked to be on the verge of tears.

"What happened? Why'd you send an S.O.S.? Is it 'A'?" Hanna asked, hastily wiping away Spencer's now freely falling tears with a napkin.

Of course it's 'A'! It's always 'A' you guys! Spencer said angrily. Look at this! She yelled and shoved her phone across the table at them. What am I going to do! How can I stop this?! You guys know how my dad is! He'd probably think Ezra was forcing himself on me or something twisted like that!

Spencer took a gulp of her coffee and shook her head, trying to clear it before continuing in a much calmer voice.

"He'd lose his job. I can't do this to him. And I'm scared of my dad when I miss a field hockey practice! , I can't even imagine how he'd react to this. Spencer said, feeling suddenly small when talking about her father.

"I think you should talk to Ezra before anything, tell him he should be prepared if something like that should happen, you can't keep him in the dark when it involves him. At least give him a heads up, just tell him there's a rumour at school or something." Emily said.

"Okay you guys. If I'm going to tell him, I'm telling him now before anything happens, just let yourselves out, I'm going to his apartment alright? "

"Oookay Spence, have fun", Hanna said with a smirk

Aria smacked Hanna on the shoulder "ow!" "okay, Ar. I got it. Sorry Spence, not the time."

"Bye guys" Spencer smiled, shaking her head.

* * *

Spencer arrived at the apartment and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, a tired looking Ezra answered, brightening up at seeing his girlfriend.

"Hey Spence!" Ezra said happily "wha-

Spencer quickly cut him off, grabbing him by his shirt; she pulled her body flush against him and kicked the door shut with her boot. She kissed him urgently on the lips, before planting soft kisses along his jaw and down to his collarbone; she rested her head in the crook of his neck and pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Ezra looked down and pecked her on the lips once more before asking:

"Spence- It's not that I don't want you to be by any means, but what's wrong, why are you here?"

"I love you Ezra." Spencer said softly.

"I love you too, beautiful. But what's up?" he said, brushing a loose strand of hair behind spencer's ear, and resting his chin on top of her head.

"We're just so fragile. If anyone found out about us we'd be over in a split second, I can't imagine not having you around. The thought of it kills me" she said into his chest.

"Did something happen? Did someone say something to you?"

"No, it's not that. Spencer lied. It's just. If it ever did happen, what would we do?"

"We'd get through it". Ezra said surely, looking down into Spencer's eyes.

"I could easily find another job." He continued. "I want to be with you spencer. And I hope you know _nothing_ can stand in the way of that." He said before pulling her towards his couch and shoving a Chinese takeout box into her hands.

"I ordered you food by mistake." Ezra blushed. "I guess I missed you."

Spencer just smiled, and put the box down before wrapping her arms around Ezra's neck and kissing him slowly. The kiss soon got heated, and Ezra pulled spencer so that she was straddling his lap, his hands running up her back, lifting her shirt as he went, and eventually pulling it off. He was soon attacking her neck, leaving more very noticeable marks as he went while she ran her hands through his hair. Ezra's shirt was soon strewn across the apartment floor along with hers, and all the other pieces of clothing they were wearing.

* * *

"Shit! Spence what time is it?"

Spencer woke up , and yawned loudly before looking over and seeing a very distressed looking Ezra.

"Too early." She said, her voice huskier than normal, before kissing the back of Ezra's hand and trying to pull him back in bed.

"No, Spence! I have work, you have school, what if people see you leaving with me! What ar- "

Spencer put her hand over his mouth, effectively silencing him, and straddled his lap, looking straight into his eyes.

"Ezra."

"Yes?" He mumbled through her hand, confused as to why spencer was so calm.

"It's Saturday, okay relax. We can spend the day together."

Spencer then took her hand off of Ezra's lips and placed a chaste kiss on them before sitting on the bed beside him.

"Now. I'm going to go take a shower, so don't miss me too much"

She got up out of bed, and walked to the bathroom. Not forgetting the fact that she wasn't wearing anything.

Before she got there, she turned around to look at a dazed Ezra and smirked.

"But you're welcome to join me." Spencer said seductively, and laughed when she heard him scrambling to get out of bed and run into the bathroom.

* * *

Okay so that's chapter three! . I don't think I got any reviews for the last chapter so I'm a bit worried.

If you're not one to review, then just a simple "I liked it, keep going" would help, y'know? :)


End file.
